


A Lesson in Self Control

by gremorylinhardt



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, F/M, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Spanking, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Top Hilda Valentine Goneril, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremorylinhardt/pseuds/gremorylinhardt
Summary: Felix catches Hilda training (shocker!) and steps in to teach her a lesson. He gets more than he signed up for.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get *real* in chapter 2

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Startled, Hilda peered through the shadows until she located the source of the complaint. It was her first time at the training grounds this moon, and she had the luck to run into the menace of the Blue Lions: Felix Fraldarius. She had made a point to come after hours, hoping to avoid the commotion that ensued whenever she was caught working. And until the voice rang through the hall, she had thought she was alone.

“Y _ou’re_ doing it wrong,” she snapped back.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Exactly. So buzz off.” Earning a scoff followed by silence, Hilda tried to return to her exercise. But she couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes boring into her, judging her small, shaking arms. “Why are you even here?” she pouted. “What a creep.”

Unmasked irritation flashed across Felix’s copper eyes, his sweat stained brows furrowing. He sat up from his recline against a column. “I just trained for four hours straight. Unlike yourself, _I deserve_ my breaks. Maybe if you worked like me, you wouldn’t be so weak.”

 _Weak?_ She shot to her feet. Hilda was indispensable to the Golden Deer. Despite her leisurely routine, she was sure that she pulled her own weight when it counted. And anyways, how was it her fault she couldn’t do push ups well? They were hard.

“Who are you calling weak?! You’re asking for it,” she huffed as she advanced towards Felix. “I will never know why you’re so obsessed with training at this old haunt, but since I’m already here, I might as well teach you a le–”

She was cut off as Felix abruptly sprung to his feet. Taking her by the throat, he used her momentum against her and spun her around, slamming her back against the column where he had just been sitting. The blow sucked all the air out of her lungs. A pit immediately hit her stomach, sending tingles below her navel. _Oh goddess._

One of her hands reflexively flew to her neck, while the other clawed and pounded at her assailant’s chest. If he noticed, he showed no sign. “You were saying?” he deadpanned.

Her eyes wide, Hilda gaped and gasped. His strong grip had lifted her almost off her feet; she danced on her toes for purchase. She gave one last feeble attempt to push him away before using both hands to clutch at her throat. Felix leaned down until his face was level with hers, then pressed forward to whisper in her ear. “You want to teach me a lesson? _You’ll have to try harder than that.”_

She felt the heat rising in her cheeks, the pit coiling in her stomach. The last person to hold her throat this tightly did so in the bedroom, under very different circumstances. Her head pounded. The tingling sensation below her waist didn’t help her focus at all. He held her there without mirth, burning with the desire for breath, for release.

With a short smug look, he loosened his grip and Hilda collapsed to her knees. As she gulped in air, Felix turned on his heels to leave. Still gasping, Hilda fumed. _No way he gets away with this,_ she thought.

His steps echoed across the empty hall. “If you ask nicely, I might even consider wasting my time on giving you lessons,” he called without a backwards glance. But he was met with only a rude silence. He stopped in his tracks, one hand placed on his hip. “Really?” he asked, turning, “you’re not going to–OH–”

It was Felix’s turn to swallow his words as Hilda pounced at him from behind. Tackling him flat onto his back, Hilda puffed and lifted her chin in victory, sitting tall atop him. She cast him a meaningful glance through lowered lashes. “F-fuck,” he choked out.

“Oh, I quite like being on top,” she gloated, turning her gaze upwards again. “As I always am. I am the best, after all. And you’re–wait… Are you..?”

Pink warmth flooded Felix’s face.

Her hands flew below her and groped in shock for purchase as she accidentally sat back upon Felix’s growing bulge.

“Fuck, Hilda! What are you doing?!” He hissed.

“What am _I_ doing? You’re the one that’s hard,” she laughed, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

“You’re the one laying in my lap in your panties.”

“Hey! I’m…” She glanced down at herself. Just as he had said, her knees were planted firmly on either side of Felix’s torso, her thighs coming together right at his belt. At least her skirt was there to keep him from seeing her growing wetness. But there was nothing to be said for what he could feel.

She decided to press her luck.

“I thought you were supposed to be the strong one,” she cooed. “What resolve you have! I bet you wouldn’t last two minutes with a lady.”

“Oh you’re a lady, are you?” he growled. “I’ve been around, and I have definitely never met a lady like you.”

“No,” she smirked, timed with a heady roll of her hips. “You haven’t.”

Whether he purposely rolled his eyes, or if they rolled to the back of his head involuntarily, Hilda couldn’t guess. But his eyes snapped right back to hers in a quick recovery, and he growled low in his throat.

“You wanna see what I’m made of, is that it?” In one swift stroke, Felix bucked his hips to the side, rolling Hilda onto her back and landing deftly between her legs. “You think you’ll last longer than me.” He ran a finger up Hilda’s pale thigh, lingering at the top of her thigh high socks without touching her skin. She thanked the goddess he couldn’t feel her goosebumps.

Her voice came as a shaky whisper.

“I _dare you to try.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most unlikely pair, anyone? i got to thinking about how crazy Hilda would drive Felix by never training, and how Hilda's flippancy and lack of self control would irk Felix, and here we are.  
> enjoyed this work? consider making a fic request in the comments! I am open to any Fire Emblem and a variety of other fandoms xx


	2. Chapter 2

He snapped the elastic band of her tights, stinging her trembling skin. Hilda inhaled sharply.

“You’ll play by my rules,” Felix purred. “I do know how to do it right, but you’ll have to let me. So you’ll be a good girl and obey, won’t you?”

She made to stick out her tongue in defiance, but Felix took the opportunity to slip a finger into her mouth. He felt the ensuing squeak reverberate across her soft, wet tongue.

“What was that again?” His other hand continued to trace up and down her bare thigh. She nodded dutifully.

“That’s right,” he crooned. “Good girl.” Taking his finger from her mouth, he rewarded her by placing it outside her entrance. Her slickness had already seeped clear through the cloth of her underwear. She moaned, grabbing at his collar.

“Tch,” he chided. With his free hand, he grabbed both wrists and pressed them into the ground above her head.

“Felix,” she groaned.

He smirked. “How quickly you’ll lose this little bet.”

“Touch me harder then,” she pleaded.

“And ruin the fun?” He laughed. From her entrance, his finger trailed slowly up her length, eliciting a stream of filthy words from her mouth. “No way.”

He brought the digit up to his mouth to taste. Hilda’s cheeks burned.

“Fun? You’re humiliating me!” Felix’s eyes closed in bliss as he sucked at his finger. Her glance dropped downward to the obscene shape in his pants. “Oh, of course. How could I forget how selfish you are? The fun isn’t for me, it’s for you.”

He snapped the band on her thigh again. “Insolence,” he snarled. “You want to see what fun for me looks like? I’ll have some fun.”

“Please,” she invited him, with a roll of her eyes.

Without warning, his hand snaked its way up her dress to pinch a nipple. She gasped in delight. Rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, he leaned over Hilda’s petite frame. His voice dripped with contempt.

“I can last as long as I want. For good girls, I take my time, really please them.” Her breathing deepened as he continued to play with her hardened nipple. “But since you want to be impatient, perhaps I’ll just fuck you.”

Leaving her breast, he pulled her underwear to the side with his thumb and dipped a finger just into her slit and froze, the heel of his palm resting on her clit. With his other hand, he unbuckled his belt and popped one button on his pants to relieve the growing tightness of his pants. She writhed below him.

“Please, Felix, touch me,” she keened.

“Lazy whore,” he spat. “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today.”

Releasing her wrists and sitting up, he pulled her underwear all the way off and placed them neatly to the side. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt one hand settle on her lower stomach, and the other pull her legs further open. But to her horror, instead of his fingers on her, she felt Felix clamp his mouth over her cunt.

“Shit!” She yelped. “You..! I-I’ve just worked out, I don’t know if I t-taste good... and anyway, you–ah…” She lost coherency as Felix dragged his wet tongue through her slit up to that little button that makes your mind go blank. He looked up at her, batting his thick lashes.

“Are you complaining?”

She clammed right up. He went for another pass at her, and she tried not to crush his head between her thighs.

“You taste fine.” Her cheeks burned brighter than her hair.

He lapped at her slowly, working her up as she whined. Hilda’s right hand dipped down to pull back her clitoral hood, while the other fisted in the hair at Felix’s scalp and tugged him toward her. He batted her right hand away and spread her lips himself, licking gently just inside her pussy. After dipping his tongue into her entrance and relishing the warm, salty taste of her, he began to lick lightly and maddeningly over her clit. When she began mumbling his name and cursing, his tongue completely flattened, moving his whole head in circles and pressing into her the way she begged.

“I’m… fuck,” she groaned. “Felix, I want to come, I… Fuck, your tongue feels so good…”

When her keening turned to incoherent moans, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and stilled his motions. Desperate for release, she involuntarily rolled her hips, grinding against his tongue shamelessly. He kept still and let her fuck his face, holding her close. When her moans came breathier, higher, and shorter in between, he knew she was close. Keeping with her movements, he quietly lifted a single finger and pushed into her, just halfway, and let her rocking hips take care of the rest.

When she came, she slowed her movements, legs shaking, her hips lurching rhythmically into his mouth. Holding Felix’s head to her cunt, she rode out her high, slowing further until her lower back finally dropped back to the ground. She stilled, toes curled in her shoes. Felix got up briefly and returned with a clean trainer’s towel, wiping his face before turning his attention to her inner thighs and bottom. All Hilda could do was lay panting, delirious. After a few moments, she glanced up to see Felix sitting back on his heels, smirking.

“Never seen you with that before.”

“With what?”

“A shit-eating grin,” she pouted.

“A shit-eating grin? But I haven’t licked that hole yet,” he noted.

_ Oh goddess. _


	3. Chapter 3

“You look like you’re going to pass out. Hilda, I was joking! Unless…”

His comment earned him a crisp smack on the cheek. “Damn, you have some bite, don’t you? I’d say you’ve gotten too accustomed to being coddled by the stuffy old nobles at House Goneril.”

“I’d say you’ve gotten too accustomed to thinking you’re superior to anyone else in the room. How can you stand to be so haughty, always working and evaluating yourself and everyone around you? Don’t you ever want to just lie down?”

Felix scoffed. “The first time I lie down will be in my grave.”

“Of course. Well, there’s no time like the present. I’ll take you to your grave right now.” With that, Hilda found her way to her feet, and after calming her wobbling legs, escorted Felix out of the training grounds.

↢ ↣

Opening the door to her room, Hilda sang, “Ta-da! Your grave, Your Nobleness.”

“Fuck you,” he muttered, showing himself in.

“No,” said Hilda. “Let  _ me _ fuck  _ you. _ ”

Felix grunted in protest. “What are you talking about?”

“You heard me right,” she smirked, closing the wooden door behind her. “I’ve had it with your pretentious nonsense. You give good head, I’ll grant you that victory; but I think it’s time for you to start receiving some effort instead of providing it.”

Even further puzzled, Felix eventually gave up trying to make sense of her words. “Why am I even here?” he muttered, shaking his head.

“You’ll see,” she sang, bending to look through one of her drawers.

Watching her rummage around, it finally dawned on him.

“Oh goddess, you mean…” his throat dried, giving his voice a husky scratch. “You’re going to  _ fuck _ me.”

“Give the boy a prize!” she giggled. She produced the object of her search: a small bottle and strappy, leather contraption of some sort attached to a distinctly phallic artifact, bright pink.

He could have sworn his throat was closing. He swallowed thickly and stumbled backwards until he bumped against the bed.

“Aw, is big bad Felix scared?” she taunted, drawing closer to Felix’s shrinking figure. She tossed the artifact to the foot of the bed. “If the strongest knight in all of the Blue Lions isn’t brave enough for this, then so be it. But let me touch you a little first, and then we’ll see how you feel.”

Felix cleared his throat. “Very well.”

“Now, for the goddess’s sake, relax!” Hilda ran her petite hand up Felix’s chest, pushing him into a more natural recline on the bed. Lightly, she leaned forward and pushed her lips against his.

_ Her lips are… impossibly soft, _ reflected Felix. He lifted one hand to cup her face, and the other caress from her forearm down to her fingers.  _ How is she this soft? Must be a result of her failure to ever attend weapons training. _

A hand suddenly came to rest on the tent of his pants, immediately emptying his mind. He groaned into her mouth.

“Just how worked up are we?” she mused. She gave him a mischievously light tug. He groaned again, his head falling into the crook of her shoulder. “That’s it,” she cooed.

She kneeled before him to find that his belt was still undone and hanging loosely around his waist. “You walked all the way back from the training grounds like this?! At least you still have one button done…”

“I-I wasn’t thinking about it,” he retorted defensively.

“What exactly were you thinking about?”

For the first time all night, his cheeks showed just a touch of blush. “I want you,” he admitted quietly.

“Who, me?” Hilda batted her eyelashes coyly as she finally wrapped a hand around his member to free it from his pants, delighting in his warmth and hardness.

“Fuck, Hilda, please…”

Her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, she flattened her tongue and licked one long stripe straight up to the head. Felix practically cried out. She looked up at him, amused.

“Don’t stop,” he pleaded. Out of the kindness of her heart, she resumed. Turning sideways, she shook her head back and forth, running her flat tongue across his length again and again. She raised one hand to cup and massage his balls, while the other stroked him alongside her tongue, running a thumb over the slit in the head with each pass. Noticing him gripping the bedsheets, Hilda parted her lips and after a few quick strokes against her tongue, she took the head of his shaft into her petite mouth and swirled her tongue in circles. Resolve crumbling, he took the back of her head and pushed himself further down her throat. Felix moaned, a shamelessly pent up whine that was music to Hilda's ears.

She could almost feel his balls tightening, ready to empty their load, when she abruptly stood up.

“Hilda, what’s wrong?”

“Well, you see–I would suck your cock, but… I don’t feel like it.”

“You don’t… I see.” Felix snorted. “Spoiled princess,” he muttered.

“Ooh, I like that though.” She grabbed his sharp jawline between her thumb and forefinger, her palm facing the sky. “Say that again.”

“I said you’re a spoiled little princess,” he spat.

“I might get shivers,” she teased, and gave him a cruel tug.

“Don’t mess with me, Hilda,” he warned.

“Or what, you’ll cum?”

“Not if you keep getting lazy.”

“There’s where you’re wrong. I’m not lazy, I just choose what I want to do and when. If I don’t want to touch you, why should I?” With a teasing final tug, she broke off all contact with him and leaned back.

The noise he made was pitiful. Savoring a rare instance of vulnerability in his eyes, she leaned in towards him again.

“Do you want to cum?”

He reluctantly nodded his head.

“Say it.”

“I want to cum,” he whispered. She didn’t move an inch.

“I want you to make me cum, Hilda, please.”

“That’s it, Felix. I’ll make you cum.” She began to back away from him.

He started upwards in protest, but Hilda held out her hand. “Stay right there. Just trust me.” He sank back onto the bed reluctantly.

Slowly, deliberately, Hilda bent her knees and reached for the hem of her dress. With a small twirl, she pulled the garment over her head. Her hands then dropped to her white dress shirt, taking her time to undo the buttons. Felix sat mesmerized, his abs tightening in time with the involuntary twitching of his cock. Her figure was stunning, and despite his anxiety, Felix was beginning to warm up to the idea of someone holding him down and wringing pleasure from him. He had always had to work hard for his pleasure, exerting himself physically and mentally by dominating his partner. Now, he might finally relax a little and let someone else do the job.

She started toward him again, but reached around to grab something behind him. With ease, she stepped into some leather straps and secured the pink device to her waist. Paralyzed, he watched her pour a few drops out of the bottle onto her hand, which she languidly applied to the phallus at her hips. Felix’s eyes were glued to the way her hand stemmed and stroked at herself.

Hilda stepped towards him and planted a delicate kiss on his cheek, and then licked at his pale neck and collarbones. “You will trust me?”

“I don’t know why I should, but I–”  
“You can say no,” she reminded him.

“I–I’m saying yes.”

“Good,” she hummed as she rotated his shoulders to face away from her. “Now, bend over for me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Felix was actually glad he was face down on the mattress so that Hilda couldn’t see his reddening complexion. Completely stripped and kneeling with his stomach resting flat on the bed, Hilda was massaging his thick, muscled bottom and peppering kisses along his back. Having warmed the lube by holding it between her thighs, she reached to uncap it and drizzled it down his seam. Felix sucked in air sharply.

“Relax, baby, you’re doing just fine…” she murmured. “Can you relax for me? Shift towards me a little.”

With one hand circling his hole, Hilda reached around and wrapped a warm, slick hand around the base of his shaft and was rewarded with a shaky sigh.

“There you go, just let go…” With a wet tug and a peck on the back, she slipped one finger into him, to just a small breath for a reaction. 

“It will feel funny at first, I know, but be patient.” She began loosening his hole, rotating her finger in circles to widen his entrance and periodically slipping out before sinking back in. At her re-entry, Felix began to sigh quietly, bringing a sly smile to Hilda’s lips.

“Alright?”

“ _Yes_.”

She pushed a second finger into him. He tried not to whine.

“Remember, relax your body. Trust me. Give yourself over to me completely.” When he complied by slackening his taught hamstrings and shoulder blades, she rewarded him by pushing just a bit further into him and gently pressing down towards the mattress. Felix absolutely _barked._

“ _Fuck,_ fuck, f-hah,” he panted as she withdrew slightly. “What the _fuck?"_

“How did that feel?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. D-do it again. _Softly_.”

Hilda giggled. “With pleasure, Felix.”

She pleasured him this way, sliding her fingers back and forth across that mind-wiping spot while she massaged his perineum with the thumb of her other hand. Felix quickly forgot about what was strapped to Hilda’s waist and allowed himself to get lost in her touch. He hardly noticed when she added a third finger. In no time, he was breathing out of his mouth, eyebrows raised and knit together as his eyelashes fluttered. In the middle of her rhythm, he felt her fingers slide out of him without re-entry. Reflexively, his hole fluttered and gaped at its loss.

“Nngh, Hilda please,” he whispered.

She laughed out loud. “Ooh, Felix, begging looks good on you,” she giggled. Immediately, she saw his muscles start to tense up again, closing himself off from her. “Oh, don’t you go sour on me. You like this, you and I both know it. No need to be ashamed.”

Hole squeezing around nothing, Felix grumbled, “Gotten lazy again?”

Hand wet with lube, Hilda gave him a sharp smack to his lower cheek, and Felix yelped. She gripped the red hand mark roughly.

“I remember telling you to trust me. To give yourself to me. Isn’t that right?”

“Y-yes…”

“That means no jokes, no pretending.”

“ _Of course,_ your highness… Ah–!” His sarcasm earned him another crisp spank. Grabbing hold of his shoulder, Hilda pulled him upright and spun him around. She laid him supine on the bed. Pushing his thighs up and holding them with one hand and her body weight, Hilda circled a finger around his entrance.

"Now, will you be good?" she said dangerously.

"Yes.

“Good. I know what you want. But I want to hear you say it.”

“I… want you… in. In me,” he stammered out.

“Like this?” She lined up her phallus at his heat, and applied the gentlest of pressure.

“ _Yes,_ like that,” he breathed.

“Then do better.”

“ _Fuck,_ I–I want you to fuck me.”

“Say the magic word.”

“Please, Hilda? Please, I want you to fuck me. _Shit._ ” She wiggled slightly, barely pushing him open. “Fuck me, Hilda, please.” He held his breath. Silence.

He audibly swallowed his pride and his voice came as a whisper. “ _Please, princess.”_

“ _Yes, sir,_ ” she growled, and pushed the head into him.

Felix groaned quietly in his throat at the stretch, eyebrows furrowing and eyes falling shut. The toy was masterfully crafted and curved perfectly, and when Hilda pushed it into place, Felix’s back arched into the air involuntarily. But she could see that he was still holding back. His lips were white, squeezed together, trying to hold in his sounds. After pausing a moment, she withdrew, then sunk all the way into him.

“ _Fuck,_ I– _yes–”_ he hissed when she began a slow, languid rhythm, rolling her hips into him. After only a few strokes, he was breathing with his mouth open, his wet, pink tongue barely visible under his lips.

This was Hilda’s favourite part. She liked servicing, and she loved being serviced, but nothing compared to what a man looked like after she took him apart, after she _broke_ him. They all approached her differently; some were flatterers, some played hard-to-get, and some were haughty. But in the end, she reduced them all to shambles.

So she savoured Felix panting below her, sweaty and pink-faced and practically _writhing_ with pleasure. Some of his hair had fallen loose and was strewn across the pillow. He clutched and scratched and her arms like he was drowning. Heat rolled off him in waves, and the heady scent of him filled her with even more hunger. She gathered Felix’s hands above his head and drove into him, lust burning in her pink eyes.

“Oh _fuck_ , Hilda… shit, _ah–_ ”

Looking down, Hilda saw that Felix was leaking precum onto his abdomen, which tightened and pulsed beautifully in time with Hilda’s thrusts.

“Mmmh, you’re doing so well for me... You look so good right now, I could fuck you to pieces… Would you like that Felix?”

Felix opened his mouth and accidentally moaned the most obscene, feminine _‘yeah’_ he had ever produced in his life. It was almost pornographic. His face went so warm, he was sure it was melting. But Hilda ate it up, releasing a whine of her own as her eyes rolled back and closed.

“ _Yeah,_ you want to cum, huh? Are you ready to cum? I know you are. Your cock is so red and hard and absolutely _throbbing_. Let’s hear it.”

“ _Nnngh,_ Hilda, I want to cum so badly. _Please.”_

“Mmh, that’s good. I’ll make you cum.” And with that, she released his hands and took his cock by the head and stroked it at double the speed at which her hips snapped against his.

Any of his remaining reservations flew right out the window. Delirious with lust, Felix openly groaned at will, trying not to hyperventilate. His eyes shifted focus between where Hilda worked his shaft, where she entered him, and falling to the back of his head or closing. But when he glanced down to see her eyes locked on his, biting her lips with exertion and desire, something in him finally snapped and pooled in pulsing, golden warmth in his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw an arm over his clammy face.

Hilda finally stopped staring into Felix’s blissed out face in time to witness the first drip of cum bubble up out of him, which quickly turned to several more thin spurts that launched across his torso. Stilling her hips with her phallus still buried in his heat, she slowly squeezed the last bit of orgasm from his head, then scooped his heavy, spent balls into her hand.

She remained temporarily silent as Felix panted and heaved, his eyes still covered by the crook of his arm. After he had calmed slightly, she gently pulled out of him, drawing a final tiny gasp. She sat back on her heels and tried not to look too smug.

Felix sighed, breaths finally returning to normal. “That was…”

“Yes?” Hilda snickered softly. “Go on.”

“...not how I thought training would end,” he finished lamely.

“No,” she laughed openly, “me neither. This was much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddess, *finally* finished this work. i wrote the first three chapters and then got distracted-for eight months. thanks for all your patience with the cliffhanger, and please don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments with constructive criticism, compliments, and requests!! and if you enjoyed, then don't forget to check out my other work :)  
> consider leaving a request for a pairing of your choice! i work with anything fire emblem and a variety of other fandoms xx


End file.
